Nikaido
Nikaido (ニカイドウ) is a companion to Kaiman, who both hunt Magic Users. She is the owner of a restaurant called the Hungry Bug in the Hole. There she serves primarily gyozas with a few slices of shiso, which Kaiman adores. She is secretly a Magic User. Nikaido's gyozas are constantly declared as the best in the Hole. Appearance Nikaido has long blond hair, blue eyes, an athletic body build, and a curvy figure (shown mostly after her Devil training). At the beginning of the series, her clothes consisted of dark baggy pants and a black jacket with Chinese design. About midway in the series, she wears a green overalls with combat boots and leather gloves. During the time as En's partner her clothes changed to a red jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. Whilst captive and sick in En's Mansion, her outfit consisted of a black jacket and black panties. Most of her body was covered in bandages due her body's resistance to heal properly. During devil training, she used a heavy impractical black armor to make her body appear more like a Devil. After she began to change in body type, she started wearing a set of shoulder and leg guards, a hoodie, and an apron with nothing to cover her under the waist. This was mostly due to her "devil side" preferring practical clothing, despite appearance. After regaining consciousness, she changed to a more modest set of green overalls over a white tank top. Personality Nikaido has an easy going and friendly attitude, though keeps many of her worries and anxieties to herself. She is confident in her physical abilities and isn't easily frightened. History Past (Childhood) Born in the Magic-User Realm, Nikaido became an orphan when she was still a baby, raised by an elderly couple, she lived a happy life with other adopted orphans, her elder sister Yakumo and older brother Kawajiri, playing and training with her sister in martial arts and acrobatics, making her extremely skilled in combat and strong beyond an average sorcerer (able to easy defeat even adults). By the time her brother took the Devil exam, Nikaido produced her first traces of smoke, after a while, she was able to produce a tiny cube of black smoke (thinking it was candy, Kawajiri told her to not put it in her mouth), she practiced until was able to produce a black box, big enough for her to come in, accidentally traveling back in time, and running into a young Kawajiri and their adoptive parents, not knowing who she was, they headed to home were Nikaido asked were Yakumo was, not knowing what she was talking about, the little girl ran desperately to the river where she found a tombstone near where Yakumo was supposed to be found by her parents, knowing that her interference in the past killed her sister, Nikaido unsuccessfully tried over and over to rewrite the past, drifting every person she knew away from each other until she was found in the streets by Kawajiri (Now an orphan raised in the Devil's church almost turned into a full Devil). She saved him from a group of Magic Users who capture him for the Blue Night to make him use his magic and lose his Devil position or become the partner of one of them. The little Nikaido defeated all of them and let Kawajiri escape. Days later, now a full Devil, "Asu" found and helped her with the firm resolution to go and live in Hole, where she will never need to use her magic anymore. Past In Hole, Nikaido started to sell Gyoza, living in the streets with not enough money to pay for a place, found a shop assaulted by disfigured humans demanding the owner, Syueron, to close the shop, Nikaido beat them not knowing that the reason behind all that was because the shop was a place where Magic Users came after their practice in Hole (testing their magic in the humans near the shop), regardless, Nikaido helped Syueron and worked along with him as his bouncer and selling her Gyozas there too. One morning they found the place trashed by humans and Syueron decided to go with Mr. Moroku, a Devil and old acquaintance of him, to open a shop in the Magic User realm, leaving the shop to Nikaido to rebuild it, opening the Hungry Bug in its place. She was part of a volunteer squad looking for corpses of people killed around Hole, in a dark corridor found a huge beheaded body, not knowing who he was, she put the corpse in a body bag and reported the discovery to Dr. Vaux, when they came to take the body to the Hospital, they found it walking to them, Nikaido opened the bag, revealing the man inside with a reptilian head covered in blood, they took care of him and even Nikaido gave him a name, calling him Kaiman. They became close friends, Kaiman became a huge fan of her Gyozas and she promised to help him look for the responsible for his head, hunting every sorcerer who came to Hole for practice, killing them after Kaiman asked what "The man inside his head" said. Present Patrolling Hole She is presented as one of the first characters of the manga, fighting Fujita while Kaiman "interrogate" Matsumura, she broke the sorcerer finger and kicked his face to the ground, after he escaped she and Kaiman went to eat at her restaurant, going to shop some roast pork for ingredients and passing through the Hospital were Kaiman was working, she found a starving kid on the door of the Hungry Bug, asking for food, after coming in, she was assaulted by him, discovering he was a Magic User responsible for sudden attacks to people in hole, turning them into half bugs creatures. Kaiman saved her by dispelling the magic on her killing the sorcerer. After a trip to see the photos Nikaido took of Kaiman's mouth (to see the man inside his mouth), they assaulted a Magic User with a skull mask, chopping the fingers to stop the smoke from comming out and tearing the sorcerer mask apart, they discovered she was a little girl, regardless, Kaiman stuck his jaws around her head to be interrogated by the man inside his head, in the last moment a Magic Door appeared in front of Nikaido and the sorcerer she let escape dragged the little Magic User through the door, leaving them alone to finally see the pictures, to Kaiman's disappointment, Nikaido just found he had tooth decay. During the Night of the Living Death, she and Kaiman participated as some of the zombie exterminators to collect enough identification plates from the corpses to change them for a mincer, so Nikaido could make gyozas more easily. They had an encounter with Shin and Noi, En's cleaners sent to kill them, she fought against Noi, the sorcerer was really impressed with her fighting skills and even asked to be her friend, just to remember that shed had to kill her and resumed the fight. Overpowered and at the verge of death, she saw how Shin chopped Kaiman's head off and used her magic to open a Magic Door to escape from the cleaners to the Hospital, where Vaux found them and cured Nikaido's injuries. To earn enough money to pay the bills of the restaurant, Nikaido enrolled into an boxing tournament against Red Brake, a magic altered human with super strength and durability, she endured more than anyone but after some serious hits, she was beaten and imprisoned behind the stage to be sell as a guinea pig by the Magic User who casted the spell on Brake. Kaiman came to save her by challenging Brake, by brute force Kaiman was able to damage him, but was beaten to the pulp by the boxer super human strength, Nikaido woke up to see Kaiman on the screen, and killed the Magic User who capture her, dispelling the magic on Brake, leaving him as a fragile old man, Kaiman stuck him on the wall with a single punch and both leave the Noshinto Gong, she kept all the money earned by the sorcerer she killed, Kaiman was against the idea because it was dirty money, she only replies that all was his fault because he never pays the gyozas he eats. During a trip in New year night, Vaux asked her and Kaiman to go to the house of an old friend of him, they got lost for hours in the huge mansion, warped by magic and they finally gave up, and had their new year's dinner in the kitchen room, were they found Prof. Kasukabe, an old scientist who researchs about Magic Users, studding the corpses of sorcerers killed by them, after a wierd meeting, the Proffesor explained to them his research, and Nikaido choose to go with Kaiman to the Magic Users Realm to track down the sorcerer responsible for his head, using an artificial door that Kasukabe made using the corpses of the Magic Users. Going to The Magic User World In the Magic User realm, they spend a couple days living in the apartment of a taxi driver Magic User that Kaiman killed, in the city. Having a sudden spur of memory, Kaiman told her they needed to find the man called Risu, as the only link he had with his past. With that information and knowing she will need a huge amount of money to get the answers they needed, she went to a pawn shop to sell her unique type of smoke, after receive a big amount of money, she killed the shop owner, destroyed the Smoke Flask and headed to met Asu once again, the Devil was happy to see her again, but could not help her because no Devil knew about a man called Risu, but got clues to find him in En's mansion. With his help by using his Magic Door she was able to sneak inside the mansion, knocking and killing some goons in her way looking for the Cross-Eyes man. She was intercepted by Noi and fought once again, still far beyond her powers, Nikaido had to incapacitate the cleaner by cutting her eye so she would be able to escape and continue her search. Looking trough a window, she spotted Risu, waiting for En's return, she crashed in the room at the same moment the Family Boss enter in it. Nikaido broke her face and that unleashed his rage, releasing a huge amount of smoke and morphing absolutely everything into Mushrooms, her back was also affected and morphed into a giant mushroom, in desperation and knowing nothing could be done, she escaped with no results, ending in the apartment once again and asking Kaiman to cut the mushroom with one of his knives. They had to leave the sorcerers realm after she tried unsuccessfully to kidnap Risu and headed to Hole using a smoke spray that Kasukabe gave to them, so Nikaido could have a surgery for the mushroom her back. Back To Hole Nikaido stayed in the Hospital, still recovering from the surgery and cursing the fact is raining, wondering if there is no other choice than use her magic to help Kaiman to recover his face and memories. Kaiman kicks the door and brings Nikaido's dinner, a charcoal-like gyozas with raw garnish inside, nevertheless she still eats them. She is abducted by a crazy man and thanks to the rain she is to weak to fight back, during the struggle between Kaiman (who came to save her), the man and his pet monster called Jonson, Nikaido is saved and returns to the Hospital after Kaiman killed her captor and Jonson ate his remains in the sewer. She was part of the baseball team of the Hospital called "The Worms" during the annual match between the hospital doctors and the Heiwa Clinic doctors to see who is better (Vaux and the clinic director hate each other), after a lot of goody and crazy things Nikaido accidentally knocked out with a loose ball the director and the match was suspended for another year. Nikaido was shocked to discover Kaiman went to the Magic User Realm without her, to prevent her to get hurt for his fault once again, knowing him, she accepted his decision and stayed in Hole. Back in the Sorcerers World During the Birthday party of Dr. Vaux, where she, 13, the doctor, Prof. Kasukabe and Jonson, celebrated in the restaurant, the professor told everyone about Nikaido's secret identity as a Magic User, everyone told her that was ok and no one would discriminate her only 13 was freak out by the news) when suddenly a giant mushroom grown from her back, (En found out Nikaido's time-type magic, tranking her using the traces of his magic in Nikaido's body) Vaux and Kasukabe took off the mushroom in her back, but apparently, where a mushroom grown, others can thanks to En's magic, the creature easily overpowered everyone in there so Nikaido had to use her mask, thing she vowed to never use, to empower herself and fight the creature back,. With the monster destroyed a magic door appeared and brought all of them to the Magic User world. En imprisoned her until the Blue Night festival, where they would become partners. She remained in a cell after the contract inside her was signed, to ensure her mind will be warp to obey En, in the end, Chidaruma himself crafted a special mask for her to be in total control of En, and thanks to Nikaido's old mask, the Devil found that Asu kept the secret of her existence from him. During her time as En's partner she was nothing more than an emotionless doll, but retaining her consiusness, even if she was unable to express herself, she wrote a journal in case her memories would be erased some day thanks to the contract inside her, telling the story of her childhood, family, and why she chosed to never use her magic again. Kaiman found her during a sneak into the Mansion (Asu, worring about her, told Kaiman about her situation and went to rescue her) they ended fighting in a one sided match (Nikaido, almost fully controlled tried to kill him without holding back) and both ended beneath of a Devil Church, there her contract was removed by force (Kaiman, momentary possessed by the killer intents of an old persona, stabbed her) now with free will once again, Asu appeared to teleport both as far as he could and transformed Chota into a copy of Nikaido to fool En as long as he could. After a warm reconciliation and promising each other to watch the other back, they stumbled with Natsuki, a Cross-Eyes girl that took Kaiman as her superior and accompanied them to her town, where they stealed some clothes and headed towards Zagan, a city were Kaiman found out the "truth" about his past, she rested in a luxury hostel with them, where they were attacked by En, now knowing about the scam of Asu, he torn Kaiman from the inside out using his Mushrooms (at the same time that Ebisu was killed by her doppelganger) dispelling the curse in his head to let Nikaido see him with his real face one more time before dying at her arms, she was once again captured by En and stayed for over a month in the Mansion, but thanks to her resistance to regrow the contract with En inside her chest, her body bould not be healed even by Noi and started to rot from the inside-out. Kawajiri found her when he came to the mansion in order to rescue her, and with him, a tall guy called Aikawa, who sound and talk exactly as Kaiman, eager to know if he was her deceased friend, she fought him in order to take his mask off (Aikawa was resilient to do it simply because everything around him was not his problem) once the man show his face to her, he escaped through her window and Kawajiri asked her if she wanted to go after him, with a sure yes they started to look for him until the mansion fell in chaos when En was killed by the Cross-Eyes Boss, Kawajiri took Nikaido to live with him in his luxury house, were he explained to her that she no longer need to fear her magic, and must reclaim all the things she lost with her own power, helping her to improve her control over magic. Training to master her magic During their training (similar to his Devil Exam, due the pressure in the Magic Users body they magic become stronger and their minds more focuses) Kawajiri gave her a heavy impractical armor, twise as heavy that the ones usually used in the training, sparring with her and even buying his own severe Devil body parts from the store to make dinner so her powers would increase (to Nikaido disgust). He told her that no one knows how time travel magic works, for not having almost historical records of Magic Users like her, she told him about a secret door to a room where they could find an old book about her magic, disguising as gender vended Cross-Eyes, they sneaked into the En's mansion (now controlled by the Cross-Eyes) where they found Risu and Aikawa once again, after retrieving the book and before Nikaido could talk to her former friend once again, Aikawa trusted them with Risu, before he looses his senses again. They departed from the mansion with the frustrated Cross-Eyes and headed to Kawajiri's house again, where the three of them lived for a while. Nikaido eventually perfected her control over time travel magic, creating a magic time machine box, and destroying Kawajiri's house in the process, they headed to Hole, and living in the Hungry Bug, Kawajiri accompanied her to rewrite history by saving Yakumo from drowning in the river near the house where they originally lived together, and after they returned to the present, she found out that her Magic has a limit, (her magic box works like a shot gun, having cartridges heavy and hard as diamonds that disappears after she travels in time). Later she helped Risu, to finally unravel the mystery between Aikawa and Kaiman, traveling back in time two years ago to the alley where she found Kaiman, there they hid to see a Magic Door materializing and watching The Cross-Eyes Boss come from it to escape from the Magic User realm, and more precisely from Curse. The duo also noted the a human and a little Jonson hiding not too far from them (the human would be in the future the one who kidnaped Nikaido using the giant cockroach to subsue Kaiman). Not much later Curse itself materialized from the lock of the door, proceeding to torn Kai's head apart and was almost killed by it, but not before he crushed a bottle with Ebisu's smoke, her magic, Curse magic and the Hole influence inside his body canceled each other, rendering his body invulnerable to magic, imprisoning Curse inside his mouth and becoming amnesic in the process, and morphing the new head with reptilian features, and thus, during that series of event, Kaiman was born. Risu was so shocked by the revelation of his only friend in the world was the one who killed him that Curse was triggered immediately, Nikaido, finally understanding what was Kaiman, headed with the disturbed Cross-Eyes to the present. Central Department Store Story Arc When her devil side took over her once again, she changes her clothes to a set of big and covering legs and shoulder guards, a hoodie and an apron with no pants nor underwear, Kawajiri and Risu were victims of her dangerously delicious gyozas (so good that can literally destroy your brain), the remaining gyozas were packed and sold in the central department store, where all of them got trapped thanks to the power of Devil Kai, thanks to her transformation into a devil, she escaped from the madness inside the store, just to end up succumbing to the Devil's sudden change of humor and went to a shopping spree in the middle of the chaos. Once she got back to her senses, she changes clothes to a more proper outfit, and then looked at a shady figure with a devil tail behind her, and found a disoriented Kaiman in the floor of the building. Eager to hug and salute her lost friend, Nikaido became suspicious immediately about how could be possible that Kaiman, a being created by a series of opportune events, exist in front of her, she hit him demanding to know who he was, with Kaiman only answering only in the rude and silly way he is known for, noticing the way the spikes of his head were cut, and the fact that this Kaiman does not remember anything after the last Day of the Living Dead, she formulated the theory that this is a "New" Kaiman, resurrected using the head torn apart by Shin a year ago and stoled by Curse (know in her room in En's mansion). Still unsure about that, she tried to kill him until she was stopped by a Devil in the roof of the hall, the Devil told her to not kill him, and they needed to find The Store's Kitchen Knife first to get out of the building. Disoriented and overwhelmed for the situation, the devil side of her took control once again and promised Kaiman to tell all the things he always wanted to know, who cursed his head, who he was, how his face actually looks like, making him confused and angry. Finding the Black House, an entity related to The Devils, Nikaido asked it to send them to Haru, the Devil that had the Knife. The duo found the Devil and after a brief pacific negotiation ended in failure, they attacked her, taking the Kitchen Knife from her at cost of Kaiman's life, killed by the Devil's acid breath, Nikaido went back in time to prevent this outcome and leaving the knife to her past self, who gave the Knife to his friend before banish to let the time-traveling Nikaido who prevented the previous future exist. Nikaido was assaulted by Devil Kai, now ascended as a full Devil, using his powers he weakened her and stole both her time machine box and the store kitchen knife, even with Ai/Kawa help, they were both captured and almost killed, but thanks to Curse Risu interference, fully mastering his new powers by chopping off the last head of Devil Kai, they were saved, and headed towards the final battle against him. Nikaido's body started to morph into a Devil once again, now sporting a heavy muscular build and a completely male body, leaving just her head unchanged, the process was a disturbing scene for everyone around her. Once Devil Kai was killed once again by En and Curse Risu, the whole place became pitch black and acid started to flow in the floor, knowing Kaiman would not survive this, she did what she could, as Kawajiri teleported both to safety into The Black House. Kaiman woke up alongside a completely normal looking and naked Nikaido, as she explained what she had to do to save his life, the lizard head understood they were actually inside her Devil body. After almost drop the kitchen knife inside her, the infuriated sorceress kicked him out of her body, just in time for the final step of her transition, becoming a full Devil, with her mask now fused to her head (Kaiman was completely freaked out by this). Category:Female Category:Characters Category:The Main Characters